Togorian
The Togorian people were a feline warrior species native to the planet Togoria. They were known for their association with the Mandalorians, and the unique cultural divisions between their sexes. Both male and female Togorians were also noted for their strong sense of honor. Biology and Appearance As a species, they were large bipeds, with retractable claws on their hands and feet. Female Togorians were up to 2.2 meters tall, while adult males ranged up to 3.0 meters. They were covered in gray-white to black fur, often with more colorful spots or stripes. They had extremely dense bone tissue, allowing them to endure greater physical trauma than beings with similar physiques. Society and Culture Togorians evolved as nomadic hunters of creatures like the bist and etelo. In turn, flying reptiles called liphons preyed upon the Togorians. Primitive Togorians noticed that slightly smaller flying reptiles, mosgoths, were also targeted by liphons who attacked their nests and stole their eggs. Togorians began camping near the mosgoths for mutual protection, eventually domesticating them as mounts. Soon, a rift in their society developed—while males wanted to continue their lifestyle as nomads, females wanted the comfort and safety of permanent camps. In other species, the conflict would have led to one lifestyle winning over the other, but both male and female Togorians were too stubborn. Eventually, the males continued their nomadic ways, riding their mosgoths and hunting, and competing in contests of prowess. Meanwhile, the females stayed in villages with pre-pubescent children, with those communes eventually growing into cities. While the males continued to hunt in the wilderness, the females tended domesticated herds and developed technology. Males would visit their mates for about a month each year, but the sexes lived completely separate lives otherwise. Whether in spite of the separation of the sexes, or because of it, Togorians were monogamous, and devoted to their chosen mates. History The Togorians were first discovered by galactic society when the Mandalorians tried to conquer Togoria. When the Togorians united to defend their planet, the Mandalorians were so impressed with the Togorians' fighting tactics and techniques that they recruited them. These Togorians were among the first non-Taung or non-Human people to join the Mandalorian ranks. When the Mandalorians were wiped out, some Togorians turned to mercenary work, bounty hunting, and joining space pirate colonies organized and controlled by the Hutts. During the Clone Wars Togorians aided General Grievous in the Battle of Togoria. In the final days of the Galactic Republic, a Togorian Jedi youngling escaped Order 66. During the Imperial era, they were ruled by a male hereditary monarch, titled the "Margrave of Togoria". The Margrave lived like any other nomad, save only that it was a great honor to be allowed to pitch a tent in his camp. Either his wife or a close blood relative governed the female population from the city of Caross, which was effectively the planetary capital. Males rarely left their homeworld, though a few were pirates and mercenaries, or were unwillingly forced offworld to search for a missing mate. Since the only offworlders they met were smugglers, pirates, or slavers, they considered most of them no better than rossorworms. They found droids and Imperial stormtroopers (or "Metal Men" and "White Shells", as they called them) particularly objectionable. Offworlders on Togoria found trespassing outside Caross would be returned to the females of Caross to be dealt with. On a second offense, they were staked out for the liphons to eat. Despite this, male Togorians could be amiable towards offworlders, especially those not dependent upon technology. Female Togorians, on the other hand, were willing to deal with outsiders. They stereotypically enjoyed luxury, though not to the point of decadence, and tended to be acquisitive, industrious, and cunning. Females who could afford it often rewarded themselves with a few years on resort planets such as Bespin or Ord Mantell. The females had developed fairly high technology on their own, showing expertise in solar energy. By the Imperial era, they had almost enough technical expertise to develop their own starships. Offworlders had difficulty negotiating with Togorians in order to gain access to their planet's natural resources, so their trade was limited. Female Togorians were, however, a valuable market for comlinks, datapads, small droids, and other small electronics and luxuries. Mastercrafted scimitars or "sc'rath" produced by male Togorians fetched high prices on offworld weapons markers. Both sexes, however, preferred to walk or ride mosgoths rather than ride vehicles. RPG D6 Stats Home Planet: Togoria Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 2D/5D KNOWLEDGE 1D/3D MECHANICAL 1D/4D PERCEPTION 2D/4D STRENGTH 2D/5D TECHNICAL 1D/4D Special Abilities: Claws: The claws of the Togorians do Strength+1D damage in combat. Teeth: The teeth of the Togorians do Strength+2D damage in combat. Story Factors: Intimidation: Most beings fear Togorians (especially males) because of their large size and vicious-looking claws and teeth. Communication: Togorians are perfectly capable of understanding Basic, but they can rarely speak it. Many beings assume that the Togorians are unintelligent. This annoys the Togorians greatly, and they are likely to become enraged if they are not treated like intelligent beings. Move: 14/17 Size: 2.5-3 meters tall (males); 1.6-2.2 meters tall (females) Lifespan: 79 standard years Category:Species